1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory bar. More specifically the present invention pertains to a utility-terrain vehicle (UTV) accessory bar that is configured for attachment to a UTV roll cage for supporting shelving that expands the cargo capacity of the vehicle.
All-terrain vehicles (ATVs), utility-terrain vehicles (UTVs), recreational-terrain vehicles (RTVs) and recreational off-highway vehicles (ROVs) are a few off-road vehicle types that are collectively referred to hereinafter as UTVs. UTVs are defined by their ability to be driven across various forms of terrain that most other vehicles would have great difficulty traversing.
UTVs are increasingly utilized to transport people and goods from one location to another, typically in undeveloped areas. Generally the rear of the UTV houses a flat rack or bed that is used to transport items across a given terrain. These racks often are not configured to carry a great deal of objects and usually require objects to be tied down to maintain stability during the ride. Depending on the quantity of items required to be transported, there may not be enough storage area available to transport the full amount of goods. This limitation makes it difficult when traveling through rough conditions because it is not desirable, or oftentimes logistically possible, to make multiple trips to the intended location.
There are several roll cage attachment assemblies for UTVs in the prior art that attempt to provide for the transport of additional cargo. The drawback of these systems is typically that they attempt to provide extra storage along the bed of the vehicle by attaching modified shelves onto the vehicle beds. The use of these systems is problematic because there is a limited amount of additional storage area added to the already established cargo area.
A further drawback of the prior art is existing devices fail to provide an attachment device that enables the incorporation and removal of a variety of different storage means. The use of static systems is problematic since different destinations and tasks may require different storage accessory needs. Therefore, a modular rack system or storage system providing a user with flexibility of deployment is desired.
The present invention relates to a new and improved rack assembly for attachment to the roll cage of a UTV. Specifically, a roll cage attachment assembly is provided that comprises an accessory support bar that spans the width of the roll cage frame for the purpose of providing a support location to attach additional storage racks and modular storage means thereto. Depending on storage needs, the accessory bar comprises a plurality of retention slots that allow for the attachment of a variety of storage means thereto, including different shelves, baskets, additional rack space, and enclosed containers. The bar is secured at an elevated position on the roll bar to enable the attachment of a storage means in order to provide for more efficient transportation of goods and people. The elevated accessory attachment assembly may additionally be used for the transportation of tools, tires and, smaller racks with the use of locking pins to secure the equipment in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to UTV accessory attachment systems. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to systems that attach to the bed of the utility vehicle that fail to provide a substantial increase in the cargo capacity within the vehicle without compromising its existing cargo area. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,030 to Amacker discloses a rack for all-terrain vehicles that comprises a seat and sidewalls for the transportation of goods or people. Clips secured to the rear of the ATV provide for the attachment and transportation of elongated devices such as umbrellas and guns. The carrier seat further includes a foot-rest for the use of a person. Although the Amacker seat is similar in nature to the present invention and relevant to the present invention, the present invention differs from the Amacker prior art in that the present invention provides an elevated attachment mechanism from the bed of the vehicle which provides for a substantial increase in transporting area.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,748 to Cox describes a carrier and carrier system having a mounting feature that is effective for connecting to various cargo carrying apparatuses on all-terrain, utility, and recreational vehicles. The securing means comprises bolts extending through the frame-like structure and into the accommodating portion of the vehicle. While the prior art of Cox is relevant and similar to the present invention, the present invention differs in that it provides an elevated attachment mechanism that increases the carrying capacity of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,728 to Savant teaches an accessory type ATV carrier rack designed for easy attachment to existing tubular carrier racks. The carrier rack is provided in a variety of models to mate with existing carrier racks and may be slotted to fit any protrusions on the existing carrier racks, thus enabling the carrier rack to be adaptable to fit a variety of ATV racks and available for production in large numbers. The prior art of Savant, however, differs from the present invention in that the it fails to address the problem of providing a substantial amount of additional storage space by proving a shelving feature that extends from the roll bar in an elevated position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,566 to Bombardier describes a carrier rack extension adapted for attachment to an existing rack on the rear of an ATV. The rack extensions are adaptable for positioning onto a variety of existing rack sizes, which enables easy adaptation to a wide variety of existing bar racks. However, while the Bombardier rack attachment is similar to the present invention, the present invention includes a rack extension that is elevated from the bed of the utility vehicle which provides for a substantial increase in transporting area.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0133438 to Haines describes a rack for an ATV. The rack is attached to the roll cage as well as the frame of the all-terrain vehicle. The rack provides removable attachments for connection to and from the existing ATV rack, and further comprises connection means to prevent undesired detachment of the rack from the frame. The rack further comprises one or more tie downs attached to the frame and additionally comprises a means for carrying a tire, a fluid container, or a stretcher on the rack. The prior art of Haines differs from the instant invention in that the instant invention provides a rack extension attached to the roll bar creating an elevated shelf above the vehicle bed, substantially increasing the transport area of the vehicle.
Finally U.S. Pat. No. D480,991 to Rondeau describes a design for an all-terrain vehicle body. The ornamental design provides perspective illustrations of an ATV with an attached rear cargo box. The design further shows the rear attached cargo box as being reclined for aid of inserting or removing items from the box. While the Rondeau design is similar in nature and relevant to the present invention in that it provides a rack for attachment to an all-terrain vehicle, the present invention provides an elevated attachment bar to allow for the incorporation of a shelf allowing for a substantial increase in cargo capacity.
The present invention relates to a UTV elevated, accessory attachment assembly. Specifically, the device comprises a shelf support assembly that provides for the attachment of an elevated shelf spanning the width between the sides of the vehicle roll cage. The attachment bar comprises a plurality of receiving slots that allow for the insertion and removal of shelves, tools, tires, racks, and other devices. Attachment of the accessory bar along an elevated portion of the roll bar frame allows for a substantial increase in storage without compromising the existing capacity of the cargo bed of the utility terrain vehicle.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art, it is shown that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art and it is clear that there is a need for an improvement to the existing storage capacity of utility terrain vehicles. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.